


Ready or Not

by Lil_Violence



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Violence/pseuds/Lil_Violence
Summary: A childhood game that they will remember forever.





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> They're like 7 in this

"Ten" 

Awsten could hear Geoff's voice echo through the halls as he quickly turned the corner, trying to go as fast as he could while making as little noise as possible (Something he wasn't very good at.) As soon as had made it into Otto's bedroom, he stopped to catch his breath and find any hiding places where he was, as it was to late now to try to go to a different part of the house.

"Nine"

As soon as he heard the next number he started rushing, checking the places he had thought might have worked as hiding spots. First he checked Otto's closet, but the little shelf like structure hung up in there left to little room for him to fit. Next he tried under the bed, but it was to close to the ground for him to get under at all, much less in the time he had

"Three"

Crap. In the time he spent trying to squeeze in the small places, he hadn't managed to come up with any other hiding spots. He decided that he might as well surrender, and just let Otto win.

"Two"

As he made his way to the door, he saw it, the perfect hiding spot. Right there in-between the door and the wall. It was big enough for him to fit in, and somewhere he was sure Geoff wouldn't think to check.

"One"

He had to hide _now_. As quickly and quietly as he could, he made his way to behind the door. He had to push it out a slight bit, cringing at the squeak it made.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

This was it. He had to be as quiet as he could be, be as still as he could be, and hope that Geoff found Otto first. His heartbeat quickend as he heard footsteps in the hall, but relaxed a tad when he heard them grow quieter, signaling that Geoff had chosen to check the living room first. Awsten mentally high-fived himself, Otto always hid in the living room and both him and Geoff knew this. This meant that Otto was probably going to be found first, and that he would win.

"I see you Otto! You're under the blanket!" Geoff had yelled from the other room, and Awsten silently cheered, he had won.

"No you didn't!" This was always Otto's strategy when he was found, to deny that he was there. No matter how many times Awsten had explained to him that they wouldn't belidve him, he just didn't understand. Awsten held back a giggle at this, it was always the highlight of the game, hearing Geoff and Otto argue about this.

"Yes! You're under the blanket! I see you!"

"Fine." Otto surrendered. This meant that Awsten had won. Now it was just a matter of trying to stay hidden as long as he could.

He heard Geoff pace through all the other rooms, but that only lasted so long before he came into the bedroom that Awsten was hiding in. He  tried his hardest to control his breathing, to keep himself as quiet as possible. he watched as Geoff looked under the bed, in the closet, and behind the bed. He hadn't thought of that, going behind the bed, but he was now glad that he hadn't as it was the first place That Geoff had checked. he closed his eyes for a minute as Geoff made his way to the door. He was sure that he had given up on this room, and that it wouldn't ne long until he gave up entirely.

But right before he opened his eyes up again, the door swung shut, revealing Awsten. This was the end. He had been found. But at least he had won, at least he had defeated Otto.

"Found you!" Geoff yelled, and he began to stride back to the hallway where the game always began. Awsten followed after him, confidence from the win evident in his step.

Once they joined Otto in the hall, the argument that occured after every game began. Because Awsten won, he would be it next, but Otto always wanted to go. He never got a chance because he always used the same hiding spot, so he would never win.

"Okay Awsten, It's your turn now." Geoff spoke, knowing what would come next.

"No fair." Otto began, drawing out the fair for an unnecessary amount of time, "I want a turn. you guys always get to go."

"Well if you chose better hiding spots than you might win a round!" Geoff yelled back.

The next round began, Otto was found first underneath the same blanket as before. Geoff had managed to find enough space in the closet, although it was an uncomfortable fit. That ended up being the last, as Geoff's mom had arrived as they were getting ready for the next one. The other two boys said their goodbyes to Geoff, and resided to kicking around a soccer ball in the backyard until Awsten's mom got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to hexrpg username is Yes_No


End file.
